


Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 72

by crazyoldhermit



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyoldhermit/pseuds/crazyoldhermit





	Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 72

TATOOINE - Day 72: 

I got to hold the baby today. He was quiet in my arms. When Owen took him away Luke cried and puked all over him. Beru chuckled, then placed her hand on my knee. I could sense the anger swelling in Owen. More blue milk was served. What animal does this swill even come from, and why does Beru insist on trying to get me to drink it? Owen complained about the Sand People messing with his vaporators. "Sand People," really?! What a racist bastard. I would never use that derogatory term. Then I made the mistake of mentioning Luke's training when he got older. Owen said I already created one monster, he wouldn't allow me to create another. I had to leave the Lars homestead before I went all Sith on his ass. I keep having the feeling that Yoda, as well as baby Leia, got the better end of this deal.


End file.
